Guilty Pleasure
by Lotus Twist
Summary: Sometimes the most deadliest sin could be you guiltiest pleasure...Tyler Simms the youngest member of the covenant is about to come out of his casing and learning to comfortable in his own skin.Trouble begins and it starts with Claire Ross the new teacher
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes the most deadliest sin could be you guiltiest pleasure…Tyler Simms the youngest member of the covenant is about to come out of his casing and learning to comfortable in his own skin… Trouble begins and it starts with Claire Ross the new literature teacher…..Tyler/OC and kind of Reid/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant of any of the character except for anything original and my OC, Claire Ross

In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with untold powers formed a covenant of silence. Their ability to shape-shift, defy gravity and perform superhuman feats of strength comes at a terrible cost: every time one of the Sons of Ipswich uses his magical powers, he ages prematurely, and the temptation to abuse the power makes it more addictive than any drug. What's more, life is only going to get harder for the young friends; they are given a taste of the Power at age thirteen. Then at the moment each boy turns eighteen, he will "ascend", gaining far more potent —and addictive— powers.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Every day is a new beginning. Treat it that way. Stay away from what might have been, and look at what can be.

The cerulean sky with its fluffy, pallid clouds reflected on the glass of my Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. The colossal mahogany, oak and various other trees create my surrounding. The voice of Ke$ha blared from my speakers as I sang the words of Tik Tok on the ride to Spencer Academy. On the arrival to Spencer Academy my vision is greeted by the site of an ancient looking school, it comprise of the main school building its many class buildings and the dormitories. The antediluvian campus awed me. I have never seen anything like it. As I parked my Gallardo in the school parking lot a teenage boy with dirty blonde shaggy hair jumped out of the hummer that have just parked in the adjacent space admired my car. I smirked I love the look of people's face when they see my car, I'm very proud of it.

Reid's POV

When Tyler parked the hummer, I immediately got out admiring the midnight colour Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder in the school parking lot. The door of the car opened and out stepped the most beautiful woman. She had obsidian shoulder length hair, piercing honey orbs, pouty pink lips and voluptuous breast and an hour glass figure. Her body was clad in black skinny jean, turquoise baby doll top and black peep toe shoes. She is sporting a Versaci clutch handbag. Her honey irises gaze intently at mine, her pouty lips formed a smirk and an air of pride emitted from her. I hollered, _**"**__**Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got FINE written all over you. The name's Reid, Reid Garwin. What's your name?"**_ She giggled but replied, "_**The pleasure to meet you Mr. Garwin. I'm Claire Ross." "Funny thing Claire was my grandmother's nam**_**e."** Tyler interjected, _**"Hi I'm Tyler Simms." "Nice to meet you Tyler. Claire" "Pretty name Claire and you don't remind me of my grandmother in anyway."**_ She laughed again, _**"Can one of you tell me where the main office is?"**_ Tyler was the one to response to her question and gave her the directions required to arrive to the main office.

Tyler's POV

She left Reid and I gaping in the parking lot. I turned to Reid, _**"Hopes she's in my American Government Class."**_ He chuckled at that. _**"Hopes she's in all my classes Baby Boy."**_ As we left to meet up with Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate my mind wondered back to Claire.

Normal POV

I proceeded to the main office after my encounter with Reid and Tyler in the parking. I snickered to myself - they probably think I'm a student - I was greet by a pleasant lady who also was under the impression that I transferring and was a student at the school. After clarifying the mistake she leads me to Provost Higgins office_**. "Good Morning Provost Higgins" "Good Morning. Claire Ross is it?" "Yes I'm here to fill in the post of the American Literature Class." "Why yes Miss Ross. First I would like to welcome you to Spencer Academy and wish you all the best with your stay here. You can ask Mrs. Thomas outside for your class schedule." "Thank you Provost."**_ I left the office after that agenda at hand and so I was off to class and my new beginning.

The shrieking cry of the bell signaled the beginning of my first American Literature class at Spencer Academy. Crowd of students entered the vast classroom well I took my place at the centre stage. When the class had reached the point of almost silence I began my introduction, _**"Good Morning Class. I'm Miss Ross and I'll be filling in for Mr. Taylor for the rest of the semester in American Literature"**_ A student from the far end of the shouted, _**"Did you get arrested earlier today?"**_ Out of humor I replied, _**"No, Why?" "Well, it's illegal to look that damn fine." **_The class roared with laughter. _**"That's enough Mister…." "Aaron Abbot." "Yes Mr. Abbot. Well according to Mr. Taylor your doing the Shinning by Stephen King. So why don't I have a volunteer to explain to the class in a brief summary the plot of the story. Yes you Miss…" "Sarah Wenham" "Miss Wenham please continue." "Well, the Shinning is about Jack Torrance, a loving father when sober, that is a temperamental**____**alcoholic**____**and aspiring writer. He is trying to rebuild his life after previously breaking his son Danny's arm and assaulting a pupil at a Vermont**____**prep school**____**where he was a teacher. After losing his teaching position and giving up drinking, Jack accepts a job as a winter caretaker at the large, isolated**____**Overlook Hotel**____**in**____**Colorado**____**to prove that he has recovered from alcoholism and is now a responsible person. Jack, his wife Wendy, and the **__**clairvoyant**____**Danny move into the Overlook.**_

_**Danny's clairvoyance makes him sensitive to supernatural forces. Shortly after the family's initial arrival at the hotel, Danny and the hotel chef, Dick Hallorann, talk privately to discuss Danny's talent and the hotel's sinister nature. Dick informs Danny that he shares Danny's abilities (though to a lesser degree), as did Dick's grandmother, who called it "shining". Dick warns Danny to avoid Room 217, and reassures him that the things he may see are merely pictures which cannot harm him. The conversation ends with Dick saying to Danny, "If there**____**is**____**trouble...you give a shout."**_

_**The hotel has a personality in its own right, and acts as a psychic lens: it manipulates the living and the dead for its own purposes; and it magnifies the**____**psychic**____**powers of any living people who reside there and makes them more sensitive to its urgings. Danny has premonitions of the hotel's danger to his family and begins seeing ghosts and frightening visions from the hotel's past, but puts up with them in the hope that they are not dangerous in the present. Although Danny is close to his father, he does not tell either of his parents about his visions because he senses that the caretaking job is important to his father and his family's future. However, Danny realizes that his presence in the hotel makes it more powerful, and enables it to make objects and situations dangerous that would normally not be dangerous, like**____**topiary**____**animals that come to life.**_

_**The hotel has difficulty possessing Danny, so it begins to possess Jack, frustrating his need and desire to work. Jack becomes increasingly unstable, and the sinister ghosts of the hotel gradually begin to overtake him. One day he goes to the bar of the hotel, previously empty of alcohol, and finds it fully stocked. He quickly gets drunk, which allows the hotel to possess him more fully. The hotel attempts to use Jack to kill Wendy and Danny in order to absorb Danny's psychic abilities. Wendy and Danny manage to get the better of Jack, locking him into the walk-in pantry, but the ghost of Delbert Grady, a former caretaker who murdered his family and then committed suicide, releases him. Wendy discovers that they are completely isolated at the Overlook, as Jack has sabotaged the hotel's snowmobile. She and Jack battle. Jack strikes Wendy with one of the hotel's**____**roque**____**mallets, breaks three of her ribs, a**____**kneecap**__**, and shatters one of her vertebrae. Wendy stabs Jack in the small of his back with a large butcher knife. Wendy crawls away, and escapes into the caretaker's suite, locking herself in the bathroom, with Jack in pursuit.**_

_**Danny summons Dick Hallorann to the hotel through the use of the shining, and Dick travels to the Overlook to investigate. Jack leaves Wendy in the bathroom and attempts to kill Hallorann, shattering his jaw and giving him a concussion with the mallet. Jack then pursues Danny. Danny distracts Jack by saying "You're not my daddy," (as the hotel had completely taken over his body) and that the only way the hotel could take over his father was through his alcoholism. Jack temporarily regains control of himself and tells Danny, "Run away. Quick. And remember how much I love you," before the hotel causes Jack to kill himself with the roque mallet. Danny tells the thing Jack has become that the unstable boiler is going to explode, and it rushes to the basement while Danny, Wendy, and Hallorann flee the hotel as it explodes. The novel ends with Danny and Wendy summering at a resort in Maine where Dick, the head chef, is comforting Danny over the loss of his father."**_ _**"Very good Miss Wenham."**_ The sound of the bell in interrupts the class and the mass of student begin to descend to the exist. _**"Next class I'll like someone else to tell me about the main characters in the book." **_I shouted above the many voices.

Reid's POV

My head rested on my book in my American Literature class. I sat in my normal seat next to Tyler. My eyes drooped as the bell indicated that class had begun. I expected to see the grumpy old geezer that normally teaches the class but instead I saw Claire standing in the front of the class. My eyes instantaneously opened, shock racked through my body. My main screamed - SHE'S A TEACHER!- I glanced at Baby Boy to see the same shock expression written on his face. She made introductions; Aaron that prick made a hit on her and then she asked for the plot of the shinning lord what's wrong with her nobody here actually read the book. I expected Caleb to answer but it was Sarah who answered her question.

Tyler's POV

-I can't believe it she's our teacher. Wow so many dirty thoughts about my teacher- I met Reid's stare, his appearance mirrored mine. After Sarah explained the plot of the book we're doing, taking the whole class and may I say she said a brief summary not the whole damn thing. We left the class after the sound of the bell. Reid and I caught up in our own little worlds.

The morning half class went by quicker than normal and when I met up our friend the topic at lunch today for everybody is the New American Literature teacher. Caleb pointed out she look no older than us, Pogue exclaimed she is the hottest teacher to grace the halls of Spencer Academy which earned him a tap from Kate. I remained silent. My thoughts were broken by a loud crash, Reid had now entered the cafeteria and he an Aaron was at it, exchanging harsh words. Caleb, Pogue and I rush to see what the matter was. Lord will Reid ever learn, he's in the middle of making a bet with Abbot to see who can obtain the new teacher as a notch on the bedpost, further more he drags me into it because Aaron decides to throw in a snide comment about me. Now the bet is between Abbot, Reid and me to see who can get Miss Ross in bed. They path ways and we return to your lunch table.

Reid's POV

I just made a bet with Aaron and involved Ty. At present Caleb is shouting how irresponsible I am and how stupid I can be and why would I make such a bet. What Caleb doesn't understand I can get any woman I want and that Aaron and Ty have no chance though Ty doesn't really care once I win and my victory shows up Abbot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant of any of the character except for anything original and my OC, Claire Ross

"Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future."

Normal POV

So end the first day of my new life. As I sit here nostalgia strikes me as my eyelids have already drooped. _Dream◄ Darkness has engulf me, I'm all alone. Abandon and cold. Voices, very angry voices. Violence flash before my eyes. Light but I rather say in the dark for the light brought the revolting truth about the world and the people who live in it. The scene displayed before my eyes, my mother's body raking with sobs and a crumple on the floor, the man which I despise, my father stands there bottle in hand and repulsive sneer on his face. Darkness again. The sky is filled with grey pregnant clouds ready to burst. A single path surrounded with tombstones with many epitaphs of affection. Men, women and children clad in black attire. Weeping can be heard from my small body. She's death and it's the bastard of a man fault. Swiftly pain erupted through me. A dark figure, which I assume is my father, having his way with a little eleven year old girl after another one of his drunken stupors. The pain the scares. A shrilling cry, salty beads run down the girls face, then crimson liquid splatters ever where. He's death I….► _I woke up drench in sweat. I cried. The water spill like liquid crystals down my face. Memories. I was uneasy for the rest of the night and couldn't sleep very well. **-**** Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah.****Just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox.****I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that.****Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at. Music starts****. ****Listen hot stuff.****I'm in love****. ****With this song****. ****So just hush baby shut up****. ****Heard enough-** disturbed my slumber or what little I got. I lazily hit the stop button and started getting ready for work. I wore loose black trousers, a red tank top with a black blazer and a pair of black stiletto heels and Gucci messenger bag. Today I felt rather horrible, the dream expect replaying in my head. I entered class a second later after the bell rang_** "Good Morning Class. Today why don't we do the characters in the book? Hmm Mr. Simms, Mr. Danvers, Miss Wenham and Miss Tunney would you do the honors of telling us about the characters in the book." **_

Tyler's POV

The class began, Claire appeared after the bell, and she looked melancholy. She started the class just how she said she would and I was up first boy I'm nervous. _**"Well, Miss one of the main character **__**John Daniel "Jack" Torrance is a recovering alcoholic who lost his teaching job due to beating a student for slashing his car's tires. Jack has certain arrogance and stubbornness about him, he does not like being under authority and often compromises himself or his job by retaliating to it. He takes his family to the hotel, but is driven by the hotel and its spirits to drink. Jack goes mad and attempts to kill Wendy, Danny and Dick Hallorann with a roque mallet. At the end of the novel, Jack's love for his son allows him to redeem himself, and his body is incinerated in the Overlook Hotel's explosion. Then there's his son Daniel Anthony "Danny" Torrance is the son of Jack and Wendy. He has the "Shining," which allows him to detect spirits and thus makes him a target of the Hotel. It also allows him to see past and future events through his 'guide', Tony. Tony (his name taken from Danny's middle name, Anthony), is at first to Danny an imaginary playmate, then a source of fear, and finally a source of strength." "Very good Mr. Simms."**_ -How could she smile it's obvious that she isn't happy, something has gotten her down. -

Reid's POV

After Tyler analysis of two of the main character he seems deep in thought. Then you could hear Golden Boy speak _**"Miss Ross another character is Wendy Torrance. Wendy is Jack's wife and Danny's mother. A strong woman, she remains at Jack's side in his alcoholism and struggle at the hotel but is forced to fight for her and her son's life when Jack is driven to drink and is possessed by the hotel. Wendy, Danny, and Dick Hallorann escape after Jack redeems himself and the hotel is destroyed. There is also **__**Dick Hallorann who is the chef of the Overlook Hotel and shares the "shining" ability with Danny. Dick is telepathically called by Danny to the hotel, and is almost killed by Jack with a roque mallet. At the end of the novel, Dick helps Danny and Wendy escape.**_

_**Hallorann additionally appears in Stephen King's**____**It**____**as a nineteen year old Private First Class "mess-cook". Hallorann helped create "The Black Spot", which was burned down in a racially motivated attack in 1930. During the fire, Hallorann used his "shine" to determine the safest exit from the burning building which had become a deathtrap, saving many lives in the process, including Will Hanlon, Mike Hanlon's father." "Well done Mr. Danvers" Sarah spoke next " The character I want to talk about is **__**Horace "Harry" Derwent was a self-made millionaire and former owner of the Overlook Hotel. He is responsible for much of the Overlook's notorious history. Derwent purchased the Overlook sometime in the early 1940s and invested over one million dollars into its renovation before the grand opening on August 29, 1945, which Derwent celebrated by hosting a lavish masked ball. He appears to Jack in the Colorado Lounge as one of the apparitions at the ball. However, unlike Lloyd the bartender, and Grady the caretaker, Derwent does not actually interact with Jack." **_The bell rang. Class was over. Tyler didn't even realize that the bell rang; he had something on his mind but what_**? "Well class that was a good class, next class we'll start off reading where you left off with Mr. Taylor and there will be a test on Friday." **_Her voice filtered through the noise.

Normal POV

I closed the door of the classroom when wet droplets descend from my eyes. The hurt. The pain. The loneliness. The angry. All came down like waterfall. The creek of the door broke my train of thought. There stood Tyler Simms. He look sadly at me, like he knew how I was feeling. I quickly whip away my grief to pretend like nothing was wrong. _**"Mr. Simms what can I do for you**_?" I sounded congested from all that crying_**. "Claire… You okay?" "I'm fine Mr. Simms." "Tyler" "What?" "Just call me Tyler besides I know something is wrong…you were crying"**_ he advance towards me and stroke my cheek with tenderness. _**"It's nothing Tyler really I'm fine."**_ I force a smile I wasn't going to be anybody's burden and I wasn't going to go around telling people my problems. _**"You don't have to pretend to be happy I don't understand why but it's like I can see right through you…Do you want to talk about it?" **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Confessions-My Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant of any of the character except for anything original and my OC, Claire Ross

"Faith is confirmed by the heart, confessed by the tongue, and acted upon by the body"

I stared at Tyler. -What did he say? - _**"I'm afraid you won't understand Tyler nobody can." "Well I'll just listen so you can get it off your chest and feel better." "Okay where do I start?" "Start with whatever you like?" "Well I'm Claire Ross. I was born in Miami, Florida. I'm 21 years of age. My mother, father and I lived in a little apartment building that I love so much. The neighbors were so nice, and then dad loses his job and starts to drink excessively. He beats and abuses my mother and me. When her body couldn't take anymore she died with serve scars, her body unhealthy and badly treated. My father didn't stop his **__**exploitation didn't stop…"**_ A sob racked my body, I started trembling the tears contained in my so long was now coming down like heavy rain. He embraces me in his warm muscular arms. I feel safe. _**"H-H-He raped m-m-e Tyler. I was about to give birth to a child because of him at the age of sixteen. B-b-but I aborted the baby. I couldn't live with m-myself"**_

Tyler's POV

I looked at her stunned. -What did she say? He father raped her, impregnate her. Is this possible? So young- My expression varied from sad to sympathetic to angry to concern to confusion, I can't believe I felt all of that. Why did she just trust me? Why did she break down like she did? _**"Sorry about that Ty. I'm just I don't know I need someone to talk to…to start my new life over I came to this school to teach. But I have been having nightmares lately and I haven't been eating or sleeping well." **_She gave me a heartbreaking sigh. _**"Don't worry I'll try to help."**_ I smiled reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and the smile on her face told me she believe me. _**"I would like to thank you; I know how about I make you dinner, say sevenish?" "Sure Claire." **_With that I leave to be reunited with my friends.

Reid's POV

-Did I hear right? - I had just heard the conversation between Tyler and Claire. She trusted him, she was going to cook him dinner. -Did he want to win? - My thoughts clouded my mind and judgment. I enter the classroom without thinking. To see a startle Mrs. Ross spins around and her orb grew ten times the size in utter shock or was it amazement. _**"Hey Miss Ross." "Hi Mr. Garwin, what can I help you with?" "Nothing I just wanted to talk and besides you can call me Reid." "Reid were u listening in on Tyler and my discussion" **_I shyly looked down. While a skeptical look was imprinted on Claire's face. _**"Yea I kinda did. I'm sorry**_" that was weird I apologized. _**"Reid is something wrong you don't seem yourself?"**_ Before I could contemplate what to do, my body move forward…crashing my lips on the very soft very pouty and full lips of Miss Ross. It lasted only a second before she push gently off my chest her honey orbs look cast downward. -What had I just done? I mean I want to win the bet but why am I acting like this? -

Normal POV

- What is Reid thinking? - _**"I think you should leave Mr. Garwin"**_ silence befell us but he didn't move to leave. _**"Why should I leave? Why didn't you tell Tyler leave? You trust him. What makes me different? You're cooking him dinner." "It's nothing to do with you Mr. Garwin, who I trust or who I make dinner for besides it's only a thank you" "Thank you for what? Please Baby Boy is just trying to get a head of the game by getting you to trust him." "What do you mean Mr.-" "Call me Reid" "What do you mean Reid?" "It's just a bet between Aaron Abbot, Ty and me to see who can get you into bed."**_ A proud smirk graced his lips before the thoughts of his action caught up with him it fell. Silence. "Get out Reid!" My shouts were covered by the bell.

The day was over and I was heading to my abode to cook dinner. Reid's words had slice through me like knives. His words were they true? I had to confront Tyler for some reason I trust him and I can't begin to explain the safety I feel when he's around. The water plummet down the smooth length of my creamy milk white back, tresses fell limp in front my face, the steam encasing me. I scrubbed myself clean wishing nothing more than the day's events to disappear. After my bath, my body was adorned with a pair of black tight short pants, a green halter top and some flip flops were on my feet. I head to the kitchen to fix up the dinner I had plan my day still replaying in my head. I turn the radio on to clear my thoughts as Cute is what we aim for's song "Teasing **to** **Please**" **filtered through the speaks.**

**And so typically**  
**And so typically****  
****Soft, set back and perfectly dropped****  
****Tough and learn, and so perfectly taught****  
****I am as he does****  
****You are as she was****  
****And that's because****  
****And that's because****  
****But you never try****  
****But you never try****  
****Cause conflict and make your top pick****  
****Restitch my ripped jeans****  
****And take the old ones****  
****Take the old ones out back****  
****Sew them tight at the seams please****  
****I've got so many ripped knees, ripped knees******

**I'm selfish as selfish comes****  
****You're giving me a run for my money****  
****Honey******

**This is a hint that you take****  
****And you pull and you find a way out of what you got yourself into****  
****But when you try****  
****But when you try to get out you'll never find****  
****That most definitely I will be attracted to you****  
****If you pick my left side****  
****Because you know how we do, we do******

**I'm selfish as selfish comes****  
****You're giving me a run for my money****  
****Honey******

**Cause conflict and make your top pick****  
****Restitch my ripped jeans****  
****And take the old ones****  
****Take the old ones out back****  
****Sew them tight at the seams please****  
****I've got so many ripped knees, ripped knees******

**I'm selfish as selfish comes****  
****You're giving me a run for my money****  
****I'm selfish as selfish comes****  
****You're giving me a run for my money****  
****Honey****  
****I'm selfish as selfish comes****  
****You're giving me a run for my money**

Just has I finished making the lasagna and some rediscovered cherry cosmos the door bell chimed just on time. Seven on the dot. The song Practice Makes Perfect playing in the background.

**So sweet I can hardly speak due to such trauma in my teeth****  
****But your body langauge is telling me that you're worth the pain****  
****So weak I can hardly keep, shaky legs holding up my feet****  
****But your body language is telling me that I'm not to blame****  
**_**"Hey Tyler."**_**  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense****  
**_**"Hey Claire. Can I come in?"**_**  
****I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
****And I have done a few things I regret****  
****But practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense to me****  
**_**"Sure. How silly of me?"**_**  
****Wake up, first light hearing you calling out****  
****For your criminal clothing that fled the scene upon being ripped free****  
****Conversation ensued****  
****And I wanna do so many things to you****  
****Sip after sip, you insist you're a hit.****  
****Sip after sip, yeah I swear I can feel it.****  
**_**"Your apartment is amazing. Real homey and comfortable."**_**  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense****  
He smiles his charming smile and I melt like a puddle at his feet.  
****I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
****And I have done a few things I regret****  
****I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
****And I have done what a mother wouldn't want, what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
**_**"Thanks. Dinner is almost ready."**_**  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense****  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense****  
**He sits himself by the table. I observe him from the kitchen in appreciation his brown tussle hair, his chocolate cesspools and his well toned body clad in a pair of blue Levi jeans, a black pullover and a quick sliver hoody.**  
****I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
****And I have done a few things I regret****  
****I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son****  
****And I have done what a mother wouldn't want, what a mother wouldn't want in a...****  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense****  
****Practice makes perfect****  
****Practice makes perfect sense to me**

I quickly dished out our dinner and placed them on the table along with the drinks. We ate in silence. When we decide to eat some of my homemade pineapple upside down cake we broke our silence. _**"Tyler I hope everything tasted good, I'm not very good at cooking." "Aveva un sapore meraviglioso. Mi sono divertito ed **__**è**__** stato tranquillo **__**contento" "**__**Wow impressionante io non so che ha parlato itanlian e vi ringrazio"**_ Giggles filtered through the air. He smiled charming up at me his eyes held an excited glow. _**"Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me Claire"**_ He sent me a flirtatious wink. "Ty I've got to ask you something.." I seemed nervous but why. "Sure. What's the matter?" "Well after you left today Reid came to meet me, he told me he overheard our conversation and then he told me that you just wanted to get me to sleep with you, his words are lies right? Please tell me you didn't make the bet." My hearted pounded deeply in my chest. "Well there is a bet, but it's between Aaron and himself then they drag me in, I didn't agree to it but it seems they expect me to participate." He sound defeated as he sighed. My own chest had fallen. _**"Sapevo che non farà una cosa del genere non so come io sapevo, ma ho fatto.**_ _**Sono certo che Tyler**_._** Sto per farti vincere**_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: - A night of passion/Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant of any of the character except for anything original and my OC, Claire Ross

"Lust is a state of the mind, love is a state of the heart and soul."

Tyler's POV

Her voice scarcely above a whisper but I heard every sweet word that was spoken off her lips. "_**Non devi farlo.**____**Mi limiterò a far finta che abbiamo fatto e**____**saranno di dosso"**_ Her voice intoxicating replied. _**"Ma io voglio" **_I had not realized that she had sneaked up closed to my until her pouty lips came down on mine, caressing then with hers. She was enthralling, her lips tasted of exotic spices, her hands crept up underneath my pullover stroking my taunt muscle. My nipples growing hard under her touch, when the moment called for oxygen to return to our lungs I pushed her away. "What you doing? We can't do this. I won't allow you." My mine scattered, I wanted nothing more than to take her but she was my teacher, I couldn't. "Tyler Simms, It's my choice, besides your eyes tell me differently." Her eye looked so intensely at me, as if staring into the depths of my soul. She lean forward again kissing me... her hand drag my pullover and jersey over my head. She sits to marvel at my toned body due to years of swimming. The ambiance is euphoric. Her tongue sucks and nibbles on my neck, leaving at trail of butterfly kiss down the length of my body, when she reaches my pants she places a chaste kiss on the bulged that was now present there. She unbuttoned my pants and unzipped it with her teeth, pulling it down to my knees. To reveal cotton anzul chequered boxers, her fingers hook the rim and tugged them off to meet my throbbing manhood, hard, long and big. She tasted me, her tongue darting out and licking the tip, she savored it by running her tongue along her plump lips she then placed her lips letting her tongue swirl around it in a erotic manner, while bobbing her head and using her hands to massage the length that wasn't in her mouth. She had my mind whirling, the ecstasy was mind-blowing and beyond words. She then took me in her entire mouth, I let out a husky groan of pleasure has she jerk her head, until I release my salty milk liquid in her mouth. Sweat lined my body, pleasure course through my veins. Che voleva fare bene ora sono pronto anche.

Normal POV

Tyler Simms, Baby boy, Ty, My student, I have just given him blow fricking job. What the hell is wrong with me, but it appears he is getting serious because he toss my down on the sofa and kissed my hungrily, he massage my breast through the thin cotton of my top which he decided is in his way and quickly removes it. His lips move to my neck, his hands roaming my body as if memorizing the every contour, curve and any part his hands land on heated flesh. He takes my breast into his mouth sucking on it like a ravenous child, twirling his tongue around my harden bud while massage the other violently. He reciprocate the actions on the other side, he leaves my chest now cooled with the night air, lower to my pants. Pulling them down to expose black lacey boy shorts, his lips return to mine, while his hands place careful ministration on my upper thigh inching its way to my fiery core. He presses his fingers to the clothed region, feeling the wetness seeping out, ramming his fingering in rubbing my clitoris sensually. Arching my back as if for more pleasure, I let out a startle cry as ecstasy and euphoria cloud my mind, he pulls the lacey pants off my body and lowers his face to my core, his hot breath on it making me squirm in bliss, he drives his tongue in licking my walls sensually his tongue thrusting in and out, his hands searching for something to do, squeezes my breast, my release came shaking my body with waves of gratification. This seventeen year old boy knows his stuff; I was panting and glistening with sweat. He kisses me again before he positions himself at my entrance, my core sucking him in. _**"You're really tight"**_ he whispers strain and husky in my ear. He plunges deeper and deeper in me, my legs clasp around his waist to drive him even deep into my core. Panting for euphoria his thrust slowly gaining momentum, cries, moans and groans are heard. Skin on skin. He murmur sweet nothings in my ears as we both climax, coming down for our high his orgasmic voice pierce my ears _**"That was amazing."**_ He's so cute, lying their breathless, trying to regain precious oxygen into his lungs and he stills says something so cute. I cuddle closer to him, seeking his warm body. His arms wrap themselves around me, a contented sigh off his lips signal me that he's asleep.

I'm awaken by the movement of a trashing body beneath me; Tyler is sweating and seems to be in pain. I try waking him, but he doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. What to do? What's happening? Panic stricken he awakes, his eyes open wide, grasping for oxygen. He turns to look at me but my honey orbs stare back in to beautiful obsidian. "_**Tyler what's the matter? Are you okay? Why are your eyes black as night." **_He closes his eyes quick, as fear reflects in them_**. "I'm fine really. It's late and you're seeing things my eyes are brown." "No they are not at the moment their black open your eyes."**_ He opens them to reveal black eyes_**. "I guess I have to tell you don't I?"**_ He returns from the bathroom, _**"Where do I start? In**__**1692,**__** in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, **__**five families with untold powers formed a covenant of silence. **__**Their ability to shape-shift, defy gravity and perform superhuman feats of strength comes at a terrible cost: every time one of the Sons of Ipswich uses his magical powers, he ages prematurely, and the temptation to abuse the power makes it more addictive than any drug. What's more, life is only going to get harder for the young welder of the power; they are given a taste of the Power at age thirteen. Then at the moment each boy turns eighteen, he will "ascend", gaining far more potent —and addictive— powers. What I'm trying to say is that I have these powers I speak off."**_ Speechless utterly speechless. _**"So why did you look so pained in your sleep? Where you dreaming of something?" "More like nightmare, in two months I "ascend"… but the nightmares started after Chase." **_Exasperated air is release from his lungs. _**"Whose is Chase?" "His the fifth line, in the covenant, but two month ago he came…was very power hungry and wanted to kill Caleb. But Caleb defeated him with the help of his dad powers, but they never found his body. Reid and Pogue had nightmares just before they ascend to but not like mine. I don't know what's happening to me?" **_he sounded even more frustrated than before. I hugged him around the waist, burying my face in his the junction of his neck _**"It's going to be okay Ty. I believe in you." **_

Tyler's POV

What she said sound muffed but I still understood the soothing words, the consoled me. I rest my head on top of her head in waits of a new dawn ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: - Tyler Simms

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant of any of the character except for anything original and my OC, Claire Ross

"When memories are distant, when heart is confined, my thoughts are always of you until the end of time"

Half lidded eyes constricted from the sun rays of light, Warmth surround me. My arm draped around Claire's nude body. Memories of the night before hit me, sweet nostalgia. Her body fit so perfectly with mine. I pass my fingers through her hair lightly as to not wake her, but my attempts fertile her sleep face looked up at me. _**"Hey there." **_She grinned. _**"Hey yourself." "What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?" **_She stretched her limbs. _**"I just woke up."**_ She padded her way the bathroom in her naked beauty, only to come out sporting black funnel pajama bottoms and a body-hugging white tank top_**. "I'm going to make breakfast. You want pancakes or eggs?" "Pancakes please." **_I dress myself before entering the kitchen; Claire was making pancakes from scratch. Where do fine a woman who cooks everything from scratch? _**"It smells yum." "I love your vocabulary there Mr. Simms"**_ her infectious laughter resounded in my ears. _**"Well it does." **_I smiled goofily. The drive to school was quiet, only the song of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, My Guardian Angel came from the speakers.

Normal POV

School had just started but last night recollections had me dazed. His heated ogling didn't help much either. The class started Reid with a defiant stare gracing his face; something told me he wasn't going to end this bet. His blonde hair shaded his eyes from view but its intensity could be still felt. Class when by faster than I hoped, just reading the book basically. After class Tyler decide to stay but Reid decided the same thing. What is going to happen? _**"Oh hi boys, how may I help you?" "Nothing really, just need to know what's on the test on Friday"**_ was Tyler's quick reply. _**"Well I'm here to find out what you and Ty did yesterday. Did Tyler win the bet?" **_his face wore a monotone expression_**. "We di-" "Yes Reid with fuck. I fucked out new teacher."**_ I can't believe Tyler just told Reid that_**. "You fucked her good then, wonder what the Provost go have to say about that?" "Like he would believe you besides you have no proof." "Both of you stop this, this instance nobody needs to know about this and all you and Mr. Abbot need to know Tyler won okay now stop all this betting and nonsense. Is that clear Mr. Garwin?" "No I want something for keeping my mouth shut."**_ He grins devilishly, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. _**"What do you want Reid?" "What do you think I want Miss Ross?" "No Reid! You can't ask for that?" "Who are you, Baby Boy to tell me what I can and can't ask for?" "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! I'll do what you want on one condition…" "What's that?" "Tyler is there every step of the way with me…I don't trust you Reid but I do trust Ty." "So if I want sex now" "Tyler is going to be there and he can join in" **_

Tyler's POV  
Her cheek had a rue of red tinted over it. Did she just insinuate that she wants a threesome? Why were they both making plans which involved me yet I had no say? -**Speak up you fool**- my inner conscience screamed. _**"What if I don't want Reid touching you?" "Well it doesn't matter what you want Ty, do you want to be the cause of her losing her job and you, your chance to prove to mummy and daddy that you can make something of yourself?" "Shut up Reid!" "Both of you shut up, I'm the one who decided it so we going to do it and then forget about it. Got it?"**_ I just shake my head and left without a word and Reid copied my actions.

Reid POV

What was the woman thinking; I would so enjoy a threesome but with Tyler. He has got no experience and I'll show him up oh well his lost. I not in Tyler's good books right now and he's not in mind we're not talking. This encounter would be very interesting.

Normal POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what I just did, what was I thinking. I sat at my desk contemplating, my mind wondering back to last night and Mister Simms gorgeous body. The baby blue boy shorts where drenched in my juices, I can't believe I'm fantasying about a teenage boy

The rest of the day was uneventful. Though the thought of Tyler on my mind was disturbing to the fact what I did last night was wrong and what I was about to do was worse. They're my students and I am their teacher, we shouldn't have a relationship like this. Yet thought that I was falling for Tyler Simms occupied my mind.

That night sleep seem like a stranger to me because a certain brunette dominated my mind, restless sleep, endless dream…

◄_Lean, well-built body against my body, heavy breathing and echoes of moans and groans resonated off the wall. Dripping wet with sweat, bodies moving in a rhythmic movement. Ecstasy flow through my veins…Tyler's lips collided with mines in heated battle for dominance, which he won. His tongue delved into all the crevices of my mouth. His lips detach themselves from mine leaving butterfly kiss on my jaw line and my neck. My breast found home in his mouth as he swirl his tongue around the hardening bud, he nursing on it like a starved baby. My hips moved upwards to meet his trust. I was bathed with a rapture of euphoria. I found myself whispering, "Every place you touch makes the rest of my body quiver with anticipation." "I am the lucky one what did I do, what did I say for you to turn your angel eyes my way." Sealing his words with a kiss preventing me from speaking.►_

I awoke hot and sweaty. What was that dream about? I can't believe I'm having wet dreams about my student. I got up and change my lacey boy shorts slipping on a pair of black silk boxer, putting my sopping wet panties in the hamper.

I tried falling asleep once more only to be confronted by another castle in the sky.

◄_Four pale blue walls, a comfy king size canopy bed, a desk and chair. A room. But whose room. The door opens to Baby Boy whose attire consists of a baggy grey jeans and a black tee shirt along with a pair of black converse sneakers. "Ready to start studying?" my lips move as if I have no control over them. He walk over with his book, I helped him study, we talked and relax and so how he ended up behind me, I in between his legs leaning against him toned body, he sucks and nibbles on my earlobes and he whispers, "When I'm with you the only place I want to be is closer." My dream took a turn and I was seated on the ground my back to the sofa and Tyler's head of messy chocolate head on my lap he looks up at me with his innocent eyes with a boyish smile "When you kiss me the world fades away." I see myself leaning in toward him and the last thing I see is when our lips collided_ ►


End file.
